Waiting For a Chance
by D.C. Mei
Summary: Sasuke mencari kesempatan? Ada apa ya, sebenarnya? Happy reading! SasuSaku Forever


**WAITING FOR A CHANCE**

**Naruto © Masashi-sama ( tunjuk atas-digeplak ; itu Kami-sama, bodoh! )**

**Tapi, cerita ini PUNYA MECCHAN!**

**Oneshot, okay ne?**

**- -**

**- -**

_How can I change my words?_

_So that you may understand_

_Since the numerous seasons_

_Have passed by_

_But, you always smiled beside me_

_Even I still have one thing I can not say_

_Secret of my heart_

_I hold no suspicious_

_Always as long as there is a little future_

_I should be able to find the truth_

_I can't say, just a little more_

_I'm waiting for a chance_

**- -**

**- -**

_**Cherry blossom Spring**_

" .. .. Tapi, maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak ingin mengubah apa yang barusan kuucapkan" terang gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan terisak-isak pedih. Gadis itu terlihat gugup setelah memberikan Sasuke sebuah _lucky charm. _Tangannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti saling meremas, pertanda kalau dia juga sedang gelisah. Pemuda dihadapannya mendengus. Nampaknya dia sedikit kesal dengan perilaku Sakura yang agak agresif kali ini.

" Hn. Memangnya aku peduli dengan orang sepertimu?" Sambarnya dengan penuh nada malas. Sasuke kemudian berdiri, berniat beranjak dari tempat itu. Sudah satu jam dia ada disana dan rupanya Sakura hanya mengatakan pada Sasuke perihal perasaannya pada cowok raven tersebut. Betapa dia sangat mencintai si pemuda.

" Lalu--lalu, Sasuke-kun-" Celetuk Sakura, otomatis membuat Sasuke berhenti, "-bagaimana aku bisa merubah kata-kataku agar kau mengerti?" Tanyanya nyaris menangis. Dari kejauhanpun Sasuke tentunya bisa melihat bagaimana berkaca-kacanya gadis pink beradius empat meter darinya itu. Sasuke mengangkat wajah tak peduli. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terisak pilu. Tangisannya yang ditahannya sejak tadi sudah bobol.

"Tch! cengeng" Komentar Sasuke, "aku tidak peduli pada kata-katamu, aku tidak peduli dengan tangisanmu dan aku . . . aku tidak peduli padamu" Ucapnya tersendat-sendat, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya mengatakan hal itu. Sontak, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Tercengang mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Sasuke barusan. Sambil mencoba berdiri, Haruno itu menyeka air matanya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur memilih. Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi.

"SASUKE-KUN, d-dengarkan!aku-aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali nanti. Aku tidak perduli berapa lama itu. Yang jelas aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai aku mati nanti."

"Tch, bisakah kau diam? Kukira kau anak yang cukup encer otaknya, tapi kulihat sekarang adalah Sakura yang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa yang disampaikan Itachi tadi. Hmmph, ternyata mengenalmu adalah mimpi buruk bagiku" Ujarnya kejam sambil tertawa-tawa seolah gadis di depannya adalah bahan tertawaan.

Sakura mendengus, " Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan kembali ke Konoha untukku. Semoga kau senang di tempat barumu, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou" Ucapnya diselingi isakan tangis, " Sayonara Sasuke, Aku yakin Sasuke. Aku amat meyakininya"

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke kedengarannya seperti tercekat, tapi dengan cepat dia menguasai dirinya lagi. " Hn, memangnya apa peduliku Saku-" Pandangan Sasuke mencelos melihat Sakura tertatih-tatih beranjak meninggalkannya di tempat itu ambruk. Dari kejauhan, Sakura nampak menggelengkan kepala. Akhirnya, setelah berhasil meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa air mata, Sakura mencoba pulang ke rumahnya. Gadis itu ambruk kedua kalinya setelah mencapai depan pagar rumahnya. Beberapa kelopak sakura yang berguguran disana menyebar ke segala arah.

"SAKURA!" Teriak sahabat kecilnya dari kejauhan, yang kemudian berlari-lari mendapatkan Sakura yang tersungkur tepat di depan pagar rumah gadis itu. " Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura memutar kepalanya, mendapati Naruto berdiri jongkok di sebelahnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

" Aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi, siapapun akan tahu kalau senyum itu dipaksakan. Naruto menghela nafas, " Harusnya kau tadi istirahat saja Sakura"

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa" Jawabnya lagi. Kali ini tawa kecil menyertainya. Barulah setelah terjadi kontak mata, Naruto percaya pada sahabatnya ini. Segera saja cengiran khas-nya terkembang lebar di wajah rubahnya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum hangat.

" Si Teme itu . . . dia akan berangkat petang ini. Apa tidak masalah bagimu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

" Tentu saja Naruto-" Otomatis kalimat yang akan diatakan Sakura pada Naruto terhenti. Gadis itu mengerang. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Naruto yang tentu saja bingung dengan semua ini malah sibuk berpanik-panik ria. Puncaknya Sakura ambruk untuk ketiga kalinya pada hari itu. Merasa bingung, Naruto kembali kalang kabut. Setidaknya hanya hari ini sampai detik ini. Tapi, itu tidak menenangkan hatinya. Hatinya tambah berdenyit sakit mendengar Sakura mengerang kesakitan.

"Sa-Sakura . . ." gumamnya gugup. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**- -**

**- -**

_**December 01, Winter**_

Sasuke yang baru saja akan menghirup teh hijaunya pagi itu mau tak mau harus terganggu panggilan Naruto lewat telepon tentunya. Beberapa bulan ini, atau lebih tepatnya setelah meninggalkan Konoha untuk ikut sang kakak. Setelah berberapa kali berdering menyebalkan (itu menurut Sasuke) akhirnya dia mengangkat teleponnya agak malas.

"_UWAAA . . TEME! Sakura sekarang sudah sembuh teme! Shit! sayangnya kau tidak ada disini. Kalau kau ada kupastikan kau orang pertama yang diberi senyumannya pasca perawatannya yang terakhir"_ Oceh Naruto tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun pada sang teme.

"Hn. Memangnya itu penting sekali, sampai kau rela meneleponku hanya untuk bilang hal-hal remeh seperti itu?" Sahut Sasuke yang geram. Yang benar saja pagi-pagi begini, ditelepon hanya untuk hal seperti ini. Pastilah Manda tengah mengacau dewa Jashin di atas sana.

"_S.E.R.I.U.S. TEME!" _ Bentak Naruto dari seberang sana. Cukup sukses karaena berhasil membuat Si Uchiha berjengit dua inchi dari gagang telepon.

"Hn."gumamnya.

"_Ahh... Sasu-teme. Kau ini makin hari makin menyebalkan rupanya." _Sasuke nyaris bisa membayangkan wajah Naruto yang bersungut-sungut di Konoha sana. _"Teme, Sakura sangat setia padamu. Sayang sekali ya, kalau kau mengacuhkannya sampai hari ini. Dia itu . . selalu tersenyum untukmu, teme. Tak peduli dia sedang menderita. Kau tahu kan, beberapa bulan ini trombositnya naik turun. Seperti hidup di ambang .. mengerikan sekali teme. ah, ya! karena itu, Kau HARUS PULANG!"_ Ulas Naruto panjang lebar. Ditambah satu lagi, memerintah Uchiha muda itu. Eh, tunggu! Sasuke tercengang. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tersenyum untukku di saat seperti ini? chotto! aku tadi bilang apa? Untukku?

Tepat saat Naruto memutuskan sambungan, Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Terlihat sekali kalau bocah itu sedang kalut. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Sakura Haruno yang beberapa bulan lalu memohon-mohon untuk dijadikan pacaranya. Remaja itu segera memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pecah karena masalah ini. Secara tak langsung, Sasuke merasa bahwa dia memang pantas disalahkan.

" Sepertinya kau benar Sakura, aku akan kembali ke Konoha untukmu. Tunggu aku di sana." Gumam Sasuke lirih. Sedetik kemudian, remaja itu melesat menuju asramanya. Mengemasi barang, untuk pulang ke Konoha tentunya.

Senyum langka Sasuke segera muncul mendapati _lucky charm_ pemberian Sakura menyembul dari tas kopernya. Musim terlihat akan memasuki semi. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika sebuah kelopak sakura mampir di tangannya yang menengadah. Itu juga berarti, sudah satu tahun dia meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, juga meninggalkan . . Sakura.

**- -**

_**December 01, Winter**_

**Sakura's** **POV**

Sinar metahari segera berebutan masuk ke amarku setelah perawat tadi membukakannya. Hah, rasanya aku hidup kembali. Semerbak bunga di luar sana ikut menyegarkan kamar rawat yang . . oh . . aku harus mengakuinya ; sangat pengap. Aku membaringkan diri di kasurku yang biasa. Ternyata, sakit itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak masuk kampus. Dan omong-omong tentang kuliah, aku jadi teringat seseorang yang sudah lama pergi. Seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Hidup dan mati.

" Sasuke," Gumamku lirih, aku cukup tahu keadaan tubuhku. Tak akan bertahan lama kalau sehat. " Kau ada dimana sekarang ? " Tanyaku. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bertanya seperti ini, padahal jelas-jelas dia tak perduli padaku. Alih-alih terasa menyakitkan, hatiku malah terasa hangat.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan samping terbuka, menunjukkan kepala pirang menyembul dari sana. Aku tersenyum. Naruto selalu menghiburku, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan dia sangat menyayangiku. Ah, aku jadi tidak enak hati sendiri pada Naruto.

" Oi, Sakura-chan! " Sentak Naruto padaku, " Besok kau sudah boleh pulang, kan? " Tanyanya seolah memberitahu. Aku tertawa kecil. Naruto, ada-ada saja . . .

" OH, IYA . . . Sakura, beberapa hari lagi musim semi. Kau tahu kan-" Kalimatnya terputus karena aku sudah menyela, " -Sakura." Jawabku. Aku menunduk. Rasanya aneh sekali membicarakan Sasuke di saat seperti ini.

" Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

" Tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya-" tapi ucapanku segera dipotong olehnya.

" Hanya teringat..er.. si Teme kurangajar itu kan?" godanya. Bagus sekali Naruto. Sekarang kau sukses membuat pipiku memerah. Kerja bagus, tapi . . . hey! kau mengatainya tadi apa?

" Hehehe . . benar ya?" Tanyanya nyengir lebar. Seakan menertawai jidatku yang lebar ini. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun-sama. Arigatou ne!

" NARUTOOO!!!" Bentakku sambil melayangkan gumpalan koran bekas terdekat..

" Hehe . . . sori Sakura. Nah, cepatlah pulang. Besok ada kejutan untukmu" Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruangan rawatku. Tapi, ketika di ambang pintu Naruto menoleh padanya, " Aku tahu kau berharap kejutannya adalah pangeranmu! Iya kan, Saku-chan?" Lalu, Naruto tertawa renyah melihat ekspresiku yang aku rasa mulai berubah jadi aneh. Lalu, Naruto berlari keluar setelah melambaikan tangannya kuat-kuat padaku. Sekarang ini dia sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa hari ini hatiku terasa hangat? Apa ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku tadi ya?

Sasuke. . . selama ada rahasia 'itu' masih dalam hatiku, aku tidak akan mencurigaimu. Tidak akan Sasuke-kun. Selama hal itu masih ada juga dalam hatimu, aku yakin akan ada setitik harapan untukku aan masa depan kita. Aku akan terus berharap. Terus menerus berharap. Sampai nyawaku nanti pergi membawanya. Sasuke. . .

**End of** **Sakura's** **POV**

**- -**

**- -**

_**Saturday, 02**__**nd**__** of December**_

Sepertinya, sejak kemarin Sasuke sudah membuka hatinya untuk Sakura. Buktinya, hari ini dia rela berangkat pagi-pagi untuk pulang ke Konoha. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingat hal penting yang pernah dia katakan pada Sakura. Hingga mencapai bandara, reaja itu masih senyum-senyum. Fans-clubnya yang kebetulan ada disana langsung berteriak-teriak histeris. Apalagi kalau bukan karena sang pangeran. Sasuke yang sedang dalam momen 'terburu-buru'nya ini membentak keras. Hari itu juga fans-clubnya membengkak dua kali lipat lebih banyak, dan itu sangat membuatnya terganggu.

_Yeah, terima kasih semua. Kalian telah berhasil menghancurkan moodku hari ini._

Sasuke setengah berlari masuk pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Konoha hari itu. Pasalnya, ketika dikejar-kejar fansnya tadi, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa namanya telah dipanggil lewat pengeras suara sebanyak dua kali. Yeah, poor Sasuke.

**- -**

**- -**

"TADAIMA!" Seru Sakura setibanya di rumah. Gadis itu terlihat sangat merindukan rumahnya, yang hampir lebih dari setengah tahun ditinggalkannya. Sakura melongok kanan kiri. Terlihat bingung dan penasaran.

" Oh, Sakura. Kau mencari kejutanmu kan?" Sentak Naruto, membuat Sakura melonjak satu meter ke depan. Bocah rubah itu menertawainya, ketika Sakura terjungkal tepat di depan boneka panda disana.

" Berhentilah tertawa, Naruto!" tukasnya sembari menggembungkan pipi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia kan bukan bahan tertawaan.

" WHOA! Sakura! Lama-lama sifatmu jadi seperti teme. Aku heran, apa sih yang dilakukannya padamu sampai kau jadi seperti ini, hm?" Tanya Naruto. Bocah itu nyengir kelewat lebar melihat muka Sakura kembali memerah. Bukan malu kali ini, tapi sepertinya istilah kesal lebih tepat. Gadis itu mendengus keras.

Naruto nyengir lagi. Jauh lebih lebar dari yang pernah Sakura lihat.

" DIAM!" Serunya. Seperempat detik kemudian, Sebuah- ah. . tepatnya dua buah bantal sofa melayang ke kepala Naruto yang tengah nyengir bahagia.

Cowok itu mengelus kepalanya, " Duh, Sakura-san. Jangan sembarangan lempar-lempar barang berat seperti itu, dong! Nanti kalau aku gegar otak bagaimana? " Rintihnya sambil pura-pura jadi pasien yang tengah kritis. Tentu saja cengiran di wajahnya sudah menguap.

Sakura tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Naruto kali ini.

" KEJUTANMU AKAN DATANG HARI INI!"

Sekali lagi Sakura melonjak kaget, mendapati Naruto berbisik keras tepat di telinga kanannya. Dan juga, sekali lagi sebuah bantal sofa disambitkannya ke arah kepala oranye Naruto. Meski begitu, bocah rubah yang satu ini tidak marah sama sekali

**- -**

**- -**

Langkah kakinya terdengar ringan, namun tegas. Dari sosoknya terpancar aura mengintimidasi yang kuat. Di sekelilingnya berhamburan gadis-gadis pemujanya. Nah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tampan Uchiha? Remaja itu mendengus kesal. Lalu melirik jam yang ada pergelangan tangannya. Jam 11.54. Cih! Rasanya dimana-mana sama saja, pikirnya.

Meski belum sepenuhnya kekesalannya belum menguap, remaja itu mencoba tenang. Akhirnya, setelah dua puluh menit 'terkurung' di dalm bandara, Sasuke bisa keluar. Dia berjalan menuju jalan raya. Sontak, kepalanya menoleh otomatis mendengar suara sahabat lamanya memanggil-manggil namanya dari belakang.

" OI! SASUKEE~" Teriak bocah itu. Sepertinya dia tidak mau tahu bahwa jarak mereka tinggal dua meter, tapi tetap saja berteriak-teriak. Seperempat menit kemudian, si rambut oranye sudah mencapai tempat Sasuke berdiri.

" Apa kabar Sasu? "

Sasuke menyeritkan dahi. Rasanya aneh kalau baru datang langsung disambut senyuman superlebar Naruto. Ia jadi dua kali lebih waspada, karena ia tahu Naruto menginginkan sesuatu kalau bertindak seperti ini. Perasaannya mengatakan aan terjadi sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan.

" Hn. Baik." Jawabnya singkat. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Justru, menurutnya Naruto sendiri yang terlihat 'sedikit' mencurigakan. Oh, satu lagi! cengirannya yang kelewat lebar kali ini.

" Hehe. . . Teme, ayo pulang bareng aku saja ya!" Rajuknya, " Ya . ."

" Hn. Baiklah. Tapi jangan macam-macam!" Ancamnya. Seketika itu pula dapat dipastikan bahwa cengiran tuan Uzumaki yang tadi sudah sedikit memudar. Naruto berbalik, tiba-tiba dia mencengkeram lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke praktis terseret Naruto yang menariknya masuk menuju mobil Naruto.

" Hei! _What the hell!_" Umpatnya kesal. Sementara itu, Naruto sudah asyik menyetir. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Dia hanya bisa berharap Naruto sudah piawai mengemudi, agar kejadian tiga tahun lalu tidak terulang.

" Tenang saja, teme!" Celetuk Naruto dari depan. Cengirannya muncul lagi. Tapi, kali ini ditambah seringai menyebalkan. Mengisyaratkan kalau Naruto . . .

" APA YANG KAU-"

" Ingin membuat kejutan." Potongnya dengan suara rendah, "Hari ini Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit. Kuharap kau ikut berpartisipasi, Uchiha!"

Sasuke langsung bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya. " Dengan menjadikan kedatanganku sebagai kejutan?" Naruto mengangguk. Geram, Sasuke memutar matanya.

**- -**

**- -**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Dengan menjadikan kedatanganku sebagai kejutan?" Tanyaku. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok kepala dobe yang sembarangan ini. Dia mengangguk. Yang benar saja? Aku heran, apa sih yang ada dalam pikirannya?

Sekali lagi Naruto nyengir. Barangkali dia merasa lucu atau apa.

" Hehehe. . rupanya teme yang sekarang tidak sabaran."

Aku mendengus kesal, meski separuh hatiku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Dengan satu pijakan rem, Naruto sukses membuatku terjungkal.

" KITA SAMPAI!" Serunya keras-keras. Eh, rumah Sakura?

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**- -**

**- -**

Sasuke masih tak habis pikir, kenapa ia diturunkan disana. Suara keras milik Naruto terlanjur mendorongnya memasuki rumah itu. Menasehatinya ini itu. Barang tentu, Sasuke merasa kesal dengan mulut seorang Uzumaki di depannya.

" SUDAHLAH" katanya seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, "Siapakan saja kejutanmu sendiri untuk Sakura, kay?" Katanya lagi sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercengang disana.

Remaja itu berpikir keras untuk mendapatan ide. Rumahnya sepi, orangtuanya sedang bekerja, jadi . . .

Sasuke menjentikkan jari. Dia sudah mendapatkannya. Lagipula kalau tidak salah, dulu kan Sakura yang memintanya. Dengan mengendap-endap, dia melangkah ke sana.

**- -**

**- -**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku, 13.32. Nah, waktunya tidur siang!

Menyenangkan. Seharian di luar ruangan membuat pernafasanku segar. Cepat-cepat aku bergegas mengganti pakaianku, namun aku tidak menemukan baju tidurku di lemari. Kupikir masih tersampir di kamar mandi. Dan . . _bingo!_ ada disana. Segera saja kutarik perlahan dari sana. Hari ini memang benar-benar menyenangkan!

'Uamm'

Aku menguap. Aku melepas baju dan rok merah marunku. Dan seperti biasa, melemparkannya ke keranjang cucian. Setelah itu aku menarik celana tidur motif beruang kesayanganku. Sembari mengenakan celana tidur, aku kembali terngiang ucapan Naruto kemarin.

" _Aku tahu kau berharap kejutannya adalah pangeranmu! Iya kan, Saku-chan?"_

Yeah, aku memang berharap begitu. Meski rasanya tidak mungkin. Yeah, mana mungkin pangeran Uchiha datang kemari dan memberikan surprise cuma-cuma?

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang. Mencegahku memakai baju tidur. Hey! Aku sudah memutar kepalaku bersiap melontarkan rutukan, dan oh! yang ada disana . .

Otomatis, aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**- -**

**- -**

" S-Sasuke. ." pekiknya kaget, tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. " K-kau" gumamnya sambil menunjuk tidak jelas. Wajahnya merona merah, diselingi mulutnya yang menganga-seperti tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke menggerakan kakinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura sehingga jarak diantara keduanya sekarang sudah benar benar rapat. Tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang menjerit-jerit panik. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia sudahmencium Sakura-nya. Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah sangat merah, tentunya karena terkejut campur malu yang amat sangat.

"Hmmph! Sa-mmph su!"

Bibir yang dicium Sasuke tidak memberikan perlawanan seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya. Dan, seperti yang sudah diduga Sasuke, Sakura membalas ciumannya! Dan dengan lengan yang tengah memeluk leher Sakura, Sasuke mendorong belakang kepala Sakura lebih dekat kearahnya. Menjelajahi setiap ruang disana, dan menyesap rasanya.

"Sakura" gumamnya ketika keduanya saling memisahkan diri. Di sampingnya Sakura masih terengah-engah oleh kegiatan tadi.

" Sasuke" Balasnya. " Kau. . datang" gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang amat manis.

" Hn. Ya" Jawabnya singkat. Sakura tersenyum lembut. " Kau belum berubah" katanya. Sakura terkikik geli menyadari wajah Sasuke agak memerah.

Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura sambil berbisik, " Setidaknya hatiku sudah berubah". Rona kemerahan tipis di wajah Sakura tadi kini menggelap. Barangkali gadis itu merasa tersungging. Sakura tersentak, tangan Sasuke mulai berjalan-jalan di tubuhnya.

Sasuke kembali berbisik, " Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk mendapatkan kesempatan yang kunanti selama ini". Sakura hanya mengangguk. Hatinya sudah terlalu membengkak sedari tadi. Dia memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa hangat, sama seperti hari-hari spesial sebelumnya.

'Cuup' Sasuke menciumnya lagi. Sakura dengan senang hati menuruti Sasuke. Hatinya tidak bisa lebih senang ketimbang hari ini. Akhir dari musim dingin, yang membuat semuanya menjadi hangat. Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura mendarat tepat diatas bibir keduanya yang tengah berpagut. Menambah hangat suasana yang berlangsung diantara keduanya.

**- -**

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sejak tadi diam-diam menguntit sudah tidak tahan lagi. _Nosebleed_ yang sempurna.

**- -**

**- -**

**FIN!**

**- -**

**- -**

**Yoroshiku ne! Mecchan disini. Maaf kalau fic-nya agak gaje(atau mungkin bahkan gaje kuadrat). **_Yaa.. maklum fic pertama-angguk-angguk_**. Tapi, maukah senpai-sama . . **

_Hn._** Re . .**

**Vi~**

**EW??**

**Arigatona minna-sama! *smiled together* **


End file.
